


Your Angel

by Moonfire14



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angel Jack, Gay Sex, Guardian Angel AU, Hopeful Ending, Human Mark, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Mark was seventeen so techincally it was underage, Mild Fighting Scenes, Mild Underaged Scenes, OOC characters, Talk of Soulmates, Time Skips, Underage Drinking, attemped rape, gay relationship, growing up fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a high ranking guardian angel, who has lived for thousands of years, playing by the angels' rules. He has never felt the need to break a rule or challenge the way the angel council says he should live. Jack is not a young angel and is set in his ways, only changing his way of dressing and speaking to match the times, but never his morals but his world begins to unravel when he is introduced to his newest charge, a young orphan by the name of Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be the longest thing I have ever written and I had planned to post it all as one whole chapter but it took a long while to write just this part so I had to split it. But I had so much fun writing it! I love doing stories like this but I always try to do them with my own original chaptered stories when the topic might better be suited as a short story. Doing this as a fanfiction instead of an original story was a good idea and hope you guys like reading this as much as I liked writing it!
> 
> P.S. The italics at the beginning of each part are song lyrics from the song that inspired this whole story. The song is Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab. This isn't a song fic but I wanted to include them anyway.
> 
> Point of View: Jack

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_

_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.)_

_Get out your guns, battle's begun._

_Are you a saint or a sinner?_

_If love's a fight then I shall die_

_With my heart on a trigger._

Most people don't expect to be great, to be someone people can look up to but the ones who expect greatness are never truly great. Greatness was earned not guaranteed. Those were my thoughts as I sat and watched. That was my job; watching and guiding the great ones. And I was currently looking for the next human I would be spending the next twenty to thirty years of my immortal life with until they no longer had need of me. I had not been told much about this one, just where to find him and enough of a description to be able to tell him apart from any other child who might find their way into the alley below me. I was looking for a little boy who was of asian descent and had been living on the streets since his parents deaths a few months ago. It wasn't a large amount to go on but I had found my targets with less. By this point in my angelic life it was more of a waiting game then a guessing game.

I closed my eyes to the setting sun and leaned my head back into the cool air, heightening my already hypersensitive senses with such a simple act. The city was alive around me in sounds and smells that lit up my senses, painting a picture around me; the sounds of cars on the road, people bustling about in their now inpatient way,the sound of a phone ringing, the sounds of yelling and arguing inside houses, a distant gunshot followed by a sickening thud; the smell of dinners cooking in house, flowers blooming in window boxes, the smell of a recent rainfall, the fresh scent of clothes being taken out of a dryer, the putrid smell of gasoline. My nose wrinkled in disgust. I had come to hate what humanity had become with all the killings and the pollution. The sheer destruction of it all and the worst part was I understood them. I had been human once and was ashamed to say I knew their urge to destroy, to beat, dominate, take. I hated knowing how it felt and hated knowing what I had been. It infuriated and disgusted me at the same time.

I opened my eyes to the fading light and the gray bricks of the roof of the building I was standing on. I unclenched my fists slowly and spread pale fingers along the stone parapet, remembering that even though I had watched a race grow to be evil and destructive, not every person was defined by their race. I had seen good hearted people. I had guided them and here I was looking for the next one pure of heart because _she_ had convinced me to give humanity another chance.

A new stifling scent filled the air, invading my senses with a smell I was too familiar with in this day and age. It was fear that hung in the air with its rancid scent. Following the scent by just a few seconds was the cracking sound of shoes smacking the concrete with force as someone ran towards the alley I was gazing down at. A young boy, gasping and out of breath, ducked into the alley as he dove in between a huge dumpster and a metal trash can. He took deep breaths as he leaned his head back against the filthy wall that most people wouldn't even touch with their hands but it looked like filth was something the kid was accustomed to. His already tan skin was splotched with dirt and grim, his clothes was ripped in place that showed his ribs clearly through his t-shirt. The kid looked only about six but he was already this bad off, living on the streets. Maybe the world wasn't worth saving.

I heard a loud gasp and my attention was drawn to the little boy crouched in the alley. He was staring up at me with wide chocolate brown eyes and a slack jaw. That was strange enough by itself because I was using my abilities to cloak myself from prying eyes but what made it stranger was the twisting, pulling that seemed to be dragging me by my insides to the boy. I have never felt something like that before and it scared me. Everything seemed to slow as the boy seemed to gain some semblance of control, his dark eyes blinking and his jaw returning to its normal position, but his lips were still parted in surprise.

The sound of pounding feet snapped things back into motion as the kid's head snapped to the side so hard he probably gave himself whiplash. A little terrified squeak found its way out of his parted lips as he noticed the two bigger boys standing in the opening to the alley, their fists raised threateningly. With a clatter of trash cans and another high pitched scream, the little boy took off running down the alley. Without another thought, I spread my powerful wings and took off into the air, only a single fallen feather left to mark my presence. All thoughts fled besides the ones of that boy. He was an anomaly and I hadn't met many of those, especially not one my own power and body had reacted to so violently. I had to find out what made him special so I followed them on silent wings, waiting for the chance to swoop in and rescue the boy.

The kid finally made a fatal wrong turn in his running through the alleyways and ran into a dead end. The older boys, about eleven or twelve, advanced towards the cowering boy with their fist raised threateningly. I didn't wait to see what was going to happen, I just acted on instinct. I swooped down, letting my powers thrum through my veins, making my body light up like a true angel. My fingers curled towards my palm as my sword formed out of seemingly nowhere just before I landed in a crouch in front of the boy as I uncloaked myself. I had no intention to use my sword but having it was intimidating and would likely scare the kids away if my appearance wasn't scary enough. I knew how I looked, flushed with power and ready for a fight: glowing white eyes, fiery sword clutched in my hand, the light of heaven illuminating me.

One look at me had the bullies running. I grinned and turned to the boy still pressed flat into the wall. I pulled my power back, trapping under my skin once again and I felt everything fade away again. Pushing my hair out of my eyes, I leaned forward to get a better look at the boy I had just saved as if that could explain why my very power itself was drawn to him.

The boy was Asian no doubt and I was right in my assumption of his age because looking at his face there was no way he could be any older than seven. He looked like he's been living on the streets a good while now, probably around four or five months. Props to the kid for surviving that long. Wait. Asian. Orphan or runway but orphan was more likely. Child. It couldn't be and yet it had to be. I had been waiting on top of that building for three hours and nobody had came that fit the description of my new charge. Nobody but this boy.

That was when I noticed just how scared he was. He stared at me with wide almond eyes and harsh pants falling from his lips. He was terrified of me. Well I guess I didn't make the best entrance to make him trust me.

"Hey lad, it's alright. I don't plan ta hurt ya." I told him gently as I pulled my hands out of my jeans pockets in a gesture of surrender.

"But you're a monster and monsters hurt people." The boy said as he said pressed to the wall, not daring to come closer to me.

"You're right monsters do hurt people but I'm not a monster. I am a badass angel," I said as I grinned and flapped my wings in demonstration. Not that that was particularly a good demonstration. Demons had wings too and some even had feathery wings but the kid didn't have to know that.

"But you don't seem like an angel," He said even as his posture loosened up.

I looked around quickly, trying to catch my reflection in something to see what he meant. I caught a glimpse in a nearby metal trash can but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I was wearing the same kind of thing I have worn since the late 1990s; pale jeans with frayed edges, a light blue hoodie over a black t-shirt I could just see the collar of. My hair hadn't changed much either since that time. It was cute short on the sides and dyed light brown while my natural lime green angel hair hung in my face. Why angels have unusual colored hair when they are expected to blend in with mankind, I have no idea. My hair had been light brown when I had been alive, evidence by the brown scraggly beard on my jawline but for some reason when I became an angel, the hair on top of my head turned green. That was probably what the kid found off.

"The green hair wasn't me choice."

"It's not just that. You just don't seem like an angel. You seem human," The boy said as he pulled himself off the wall and stepped closer to me.

"That's the idea lad," I said as I pushed my hair out of my eyes once again. "So how does a little boy like ya end up on the streets."

"My parents died in a car crash and I was in it to and ended up in the hospital for a week. My grandmother took me in after that but she got to old to care for me so they took me away. I had no other family so I ended up in the orphanage but they all picked on me and beat me up. So I ran away. Those boys were from there." The boy looked down at his feet. "You aren't going to take me back are you, Mr. Angel?"

"Not unless ye want ta go back. I'm here to guide ya, not make you do something you don't want." Guardian angels couldn't force their charges to do anything. Free will was a big part of our job.

"Guide me? So are you like a gaurdian angel?"

"Yep. All yers. Name's Jack." I told him as I held out a hand. Jack wasn't my angel name because I rarely told that one but it had been my name when I had been alive so it worked.

The little boy smiled, his grin bright and so full of like, as he reached out to take my hand.

"My name is Mark," He said a fraction of a second before his hand slid into mine. Light bloomed from the touch and I felt my power pulling towards him but this pulling was familiar. My power was seeking him out, linking him to me until the time when our contract was done. Mark's lips parted in surprise as the light faded and he was left with a tiny white wing embossed on the back of his hand. I felt that pull, the strange one, again as he looked up at me with that innocent look on his face and his little hand clenched tighter in mine.

"So you're going to protect me now, Mr. Angel?"

"It's just Jack and yes Mark, I will."

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this is so late. I meant to get it posted sooner but I have been sick and really didn't want to write much but here you guys go! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I didn't have time to look over this to extensively.

_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well, baby, you are all that I adore._

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

“School sucks,” Mark groaned as he flopped his head down into his open math book, his math homework lying half done next to him on the crimson bedspread. I chuckled as I spun around in Mark’s desk chair, tucking my wings closer into my back as I leaned back into the back rest, before taking a look at the ten year old sprawled out on his stomach.

It had been a little over four years since I had found him on the streets and a lot of things had changed in that time. Mark had been adopted with just a little help from me, he had grown although admittedly not by much. He was still a cute shorty. Now Mark was going to school and things were beginning to look up for the boy but I was no closer to figuring out why my power, my very being was drawn to him than I was when we first met. And the worst part was that it was getting substantially worse as time passed. I didn’t know how much more of it I could take before I would break. It didn’t just draw me to him. It made every sense of mine heighten more than ever until I can smell his natural scent on the air, see for miles away, I could feel every grain of texture when I touched something,and I could hear the smallest insect in Mark’s green yard. It was driving me insane because it only happened around Mark and I couldn’t figure out why or how to stop it. It wasn’t like my other powers that I could just flick off like a switch. It ran deeper, was more ancient.

“Jackkkkkkkkk,” Mark whined as he lifted his head from the book and poked out his plump lower lip in a pout. “Can you help me, pwease?”

It was hard to say no after the cute little pwease he added, those doe eyes and that pout and Mark knew it. The boy could play me like a fiddle when it suited him and that was definitely something none of my other charges had been able to do, besides _Her_ of course but Mark didn’t have to know that. Unfortunately for Mark, he asked for help in the wrong subject entirely.

“Sorry Marky but I was always shite at math. Geography too. Both are likely because when I was born we didn't have that fancy math or that many places to memorize,” I told him before I absentmindedly picked up one of the many pencils scattered around Mark’s keyboard and began twirling it between my fingers as I listened to the light drumming of night time rain on the roof. At first I remembered trying not to cuss to much in front of him since he was one of my youngest charges ever but I had soon thrown in the towel on that one and just hoped he didn't pick up on that pattern of speech, not that it was an unusual thing if he did. There was nothing in the guardian angel handbook that says I have to keep my charges from swearing or that I couldn’t. And yes the handbook was a real thing.

Mark sat up on his knees and adjusted his white t-shirt to cover the bit of tan skin peeking out from the top of his jeans before sliding his legs off his bed so he could look straight at me. The boy was short enough that his bare feet barely brushed the carpet when he sat like that.

“Well if you can’t help me with my homework, will you at least help me take a break? There are some questions I have been wanting to ask for awhile.”

“Okay. Shoot Marky,” I said as I let the pencil fall back to the wood of the desk before propping my head up in my hand and gazing at him.

“The one I have been wondering the longest is about your accent. Actually not just the accent, the way you talk in general with all the cussing and stuff.”

“I’m Irish. The accent and the swearing come with the territory,” I said chuckling.

“I know that but an Irish angel doesn't make much sense. I thought angel were supposed to be well... saints and you don’t act like one.” Mark said as his brows furrowed but I had to agree. I was no way a saint. Mark continued his thoughts,” I guess what I’m asking is why are you Irish?”

“Well like all guardian angels, I was human once. An Irishman back in the day with my own guardian angel.”

“You had a guardian angel?” The boy said, leaning forward in interest with bright eyes that I was sure I could drown in if I let myself but I had to remind myself that he was one of my charges and just a kid but I couldn’t deny that something was there under my skin that wanted him.

“Yep. That’s why we exist. Ta weed out the good for the bad and when ye die if it’s not early then ye will become one of us,” I said watching as Mark grinned.

“That’s awesome and we will still be friends then right?” But then the bright grin faded. “But you probably have other charges to that have joined you, don’t you?”

“Not as much as ye might imagine,” I said, telling the truth but also hoping it would put that bright smile back on his young face. “I only guide them fer awhile and what they do after is their choice.”  


“Oh. You said that if I die early then I won’t become a guardian angel. Have you ever had one of your charges die?”  


That was one of the downsides to having a bright and inquisitive charge. They had a way of getting under your skin and unraveling your hidden, innermost thoughts. I simply nodded in response as the memories assaulted me. _The sound of her laugh, the feel of her head resting on my shoulder as we watched a movie, the way she sang along to every song on the radio as she drove with me in the passenger seat laughing all the while, all the happy memories but I also remembered the funeral that I shouldn’t have been at: the way her skin had lightened enough to blend into the silken lining of the casket, the sound of her parents crying, the hot tears that rolled down my own face and the way I couldn’t help but think it was my fault._

It was the sound of a drawer opening and closing that brought me back to the present. Mark was pulling out a pair of dark pajama bottoms and slipping off his jeans before pulling them on. “How many of them died?”

I didn’t answer as one last memory of _her_ slid away again _._

_The hands of the newly dead’s hand on my shoulder and the smile on her lips even after I had told her that I wouldn’t take another charge after that; that I had lost faith on the world and I would rather die to be with her. And the words she uttered:_

_“It wasn’t your fault. Don’t give up because of me. Give the world one more chance and you might find that it’s not so bad.”_

“Jack. Did any of them die?”

Suddenly I found it too much. Mark’s questions were ringing in my head like bells, bringing guilt and anger with them. I stood up quickly, slamming my hand into the desk with a loud thunk, scaring the young boy who just stared at me with wide dark eyes. I took a deep breath as I stepped away to the window.

“Enough questions fer now,” I said as I slid the window open and peered out. I just wanted to get away and be by myself but it was raining so hard. I was debating whether or not to go ahead and fly through it and deal with uncomfortably wet wings or pretend sleep in Mark’s desk chair again when his impossibly soft and tiny voice spoke.

“I’m sorry Jack,” He said and I turned to look at him. He was once again sitting in his bed looking up at me but this time his already dark eyes were clouded with sadness and I found myself angry at having been the one to put it there. “I don’t want you to leave again,” He said referring to the other few times I had needed to get away and had ended up on a nearby rooftop alone. "It’s raining so stay. Please. For me.”

For a ten year old, he sure knew how to pull on people's heartstrings and as he probably knew what it would make me do; I crumbled.

“Okay, Marky. Time to get ready fer bed.” I said as I slid the window closed again and walked over to pick up Mark’s homework and textbooks off his bed and set the on top of his desk as the kid burrowed under his comforter. I was just about to sit down in the desk chair when he spoke up again.

“Jack.”

I turned to look at him and found that he was sitting up in his bed and was facing me. I didn't say anything, just nodded in acknowledgement that I had heard him.

“Come over here. You can’t keep sleeping in that chair and there is plenty of room over here next to me.”

I slowly nodded, ignoring the screaming in my head telling me no and padded over to him. He laid down as I toed off my shoes and pulled my hoodie off so I was left in a black t-shirt and maroon sweats. I settled on top of the blankets on my stomach next to him with a small contented sigh.

I used to do this with _her_ too. I’d lay beside by her side keeping her company with laughter and smiles on the nights sleep evaded her,and  watching as she slowly drifted off to sleep, her dirty blond hair spread out on her pale pillowcase. She was the reason I developed the habit of sleeping even when I didn’t need it that much. Because of her I found that the normally energy depletion that too much time on Earth could be lessened by sleep but after I lost her, I lost the ability to find sleep.

I shook myself of the memories and instead focused on the present and the ten year old already beginning to drift off, black lashes brushing lightly across his cheeks as his eyes would flutter closed even though he seemed to be fighting sleep. That strange feeling rose up but even though I was beginning to recognize it, I made a promise right then, lying in that bed that I would never do anything by it. I would never defile _her_ memory like that. But three minutes later, I was already beginning to break that promise as I drifted off to sleep, with Mark’s even breathing as background noise, for the first time since _her_ death **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update may be a little longer I'm afraid because I don't have the full first draft written up yet (most but not all) but I will get it up as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me fast and I wasn't sure when I would be done with but somehow I managed to finish it tonight. Hope you guys enjoy and I hope I can get the next chapter up soon. Also I know that I have this story labeled as nine chapters but it may only have eight because I may combine the next two chapters since the next chapter is going be short if I don't. I don't know. Would you guys rather have a short chapter that is uploaded in good time or a long chapter that takes a bit longer?

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._

“Who do you think you are to _forbid_ me?” Mark sneered at me as tied his shoes. “Because last time I checked you weren’t my dad. You were my guardian. My _friend._ ”

“I am yer friend but what I am doesn’t change the fact that this a really fookin bad idea,” I retorted hotly, crossing my arms to resist the urge to grab his thin shoulders and shake him until he understood how stupid he was being but of course I couldn’t do that. I have never really hated any of the Angel council's rules but that one had cause me the most trouble. Wouldn’t it be so much easier if I could just force my charge not to do something stupid, but in the end I was a just a guide not a ruler.

“It’s just one little party, Jack. What could it hurt to go to it?” He asked, almost sarcastically, as he stood up to face me, eyes narrowed. What happened to the cute little kid who had hung on my every word like they were made of gold because he certainly wasn’t the boy standing in front of me with anger blazing in his dark eyes.

“Lots of fookin things Mark!” I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in anger. “It’s after eleven at night so it’s dark as hell on the streets, in a nightclub that ye plan on using a fake I.D. to get into. And just in case ye haven’t looked in the mirror lately, yer only fourteen fookin years old! What about that sounds safe Mark?!”

One of the more popular boys in Mark’s school had latched on to Mark for whatever reason and even against my advisement Mark had jumped at the chance to hang out with the popular kids, the ones with the filthy and ripped souls that only got worse over time. I couldn’t really blame Mark because in the end that was human nature. They liked to be noticed and accepted even if it’s by the wrong people.

I had spent the past half hour trying to convince Mark not to go to the club but the boy was being stubborn so there was little I could do or say when the kid stood up and gave me a confident smile, bordering on a smirk. “I’ll be fine.” The boy said as he stood up on the front of his feet to pat me on the cheek before he turned swiftly and walked out the door. I heard his footsteps descending down the stairs and the door opening and closing behind him. If his parents had been home, he never would have tried going to this party but since his parents were spending a date night out, Mark seemed to be under the impression there wasn’t such a thing as rules. I could barely understand what had happened to the boy in the past year. He used to be such a good kid and I was sure he still was underneath all the bravado he wore now as a mask.

“Fookin hell Mark,” I said to the empty house, my voice seeming to loud in the silence of the room, the walls bouncing my words back at me. I wasn’t about to sit here with nothing but the ancient echos of an old house for company. I couldn’t stop Mark from doing something dumb but I could protect him from afar.

I walked over to the second story window of his bedroom and slid it open with it’s usually complaining creak. I slid my legs out of the window before letting the rest of my body follow, spreading my wings as I did so. The air filled my wings and I flew up with a powerful downstroke of my large brown wings. The night air was chilly and I was only in jeans and a black t-shirt but my thoughts were not on how cold I was but the fact that Mark had not grabbed a jacket. If he wasn’t more careful, he was going to get sick.

I sighed and popped myself lightly on the forehead with the palm of my hand. I sounded like a mother hen. This kid sure brought out the protective side of me but despite that I still followed the trail made by our bond to lead me to him.

……..

I alighted in the smelly, dark alley behind the nightclub and took a quick look around to make sure no one had seen me. I hadn’t taken the time to cloak myself before leaving Mark’s house as I had gotten used to not being cloaked around him or his family because in some cases like his parents, people couldn’t see angels even if we weren’t cloaked. The council had no idea why that happened or why some people, such as Mark, could see us when we were cloaked. It was one of those mysterious things in the world.

I blew out a slow breath as I surrounded myself with a thin, maintainable layer of power to cloak myself from prying eyes and pulled my wings in as close as possible so that I would not bump anyone with them. The power allowed me to be invisible not intangible so I didn’t want to be alerting people to my presence by smacking them with eight foot wings.

I walked around to the front of the building where a burly doorman stood dealing with a line of people. It astounded me just how many people came to this seedy part in town for this one place to scheme, drink, rob, pick fights, rape, kidnap, and many other unsavory things. I couldn’t seem a single good soul in the line. I shook my head and slunk against the way, sliding along the wall until I was next to the door and behind the doorman so as soon as he opened the door to let someone in, I could slip by unnoticed. He wasn’t letting many people in and instead sending many people away until one man stepped up. He looked about twenty years old and had blood red hair spiked up on the top of his head. There was something unsettling about his and my stomach began to churn as a breeze picked up and I caught a whiff of him. The smell was like rotting flesh and sulfur and I resisted the urge to puke. That was a scent I recognized, I was getting a bad feeling about just what kind of place this was.

The tall doorman opened the steel door and Red Hair walked by, turning to look my way and smirking, a pink forked tongue flicking out. I found myself rooted to the spot as the realization hit me. This was a demon night club, the worst kind. I reached out quickly to catch the door before it shut but the doorman caught my wrist in a steel grip.

“You wanna get in the club angel, you wait in line like everyone else.” He said before tossing me in that direction. No, not a demon nightclub. A supernatural nightclub. All manner of supernatural creatures were welcome, I realized as I let my cloaking fade as it was no use against supernatural eyes and made my way to the back of the line. It made me wonder how Mark got in but I got that answer quickly enough. The bouncer was letting in supernatural creatures and young kids, likely to be the play toys of demons and others because after all no good creatures would go to this place.

Finally my turn came and I was let in without a backward glance. The first thing that hit me was smell of demon permeating every crevice of the room, followed by the blaring music and the flashing colored lights, that illuminated the dancers grinding on the dance floor, showing of their supernatural attributes with every swing of the lights: black bat wings, gleaming fangs, a scaly tail, wicked claws meant to tear flesh from bone with a single swipe. I pushed past the dancers, towards the bar settled in the corner. Mark was sitting by the bar, with a smile on his face and a chilled blue drink in his hand, chatting with an older man. The man smirked and I saw his eyes flash black for a second before his eyes were once again blue.

Keeping an eye on the demon and Mark, I moved over to the other side of the bar next to a young girl with Day-Glo green eyes and wiry black hair pulled into a braid that fell down her back and rested between her pale, nearly transparent wings. I ordered a drink so as not to look suspicious or out of place but I barely drank from it and instead let it sitting on the bar in front of as I turned my attention to Mark and the demon slinking his arm around Mark’s shoulders. A growl slipped past my lips as my fists balled up. That was my charge and no demon should be putting their filthy hand on him.

“Is he your boyfriend?,” A soft lyrical voice said and I turned to it to see it was the fairy girl who had spoken. She gestured with her head at Mark as her tiny hand wrapped around her glass.

“No,” I said, watching still as the demon talked to Mark and the boy laughed. Anger boiled in my blood and I was ready to jump up and forcibly remove the demon’s hands from Mark.

“Well then it seems you have a problem. I’m Llinos by the way,” The girl smiled and held out her hand, directing my attention to her again.

“Jack,” I extended my hand. Llinos suited her. It was the welsh word for greenfinch, a tiny green european bird.

“So Jack, you care about him don’t you? The kid?”

“I’m a guardian angel and he’s my charge, of course I care about him.” I had no clue why I was actually talking to her but there was something about Llinos that seemed to invite me to talk.

“That’s not what I mean and you know it,” She said with a little smirk into the rim of her glass that showed off her little pointy fairy teeth. Llinos had hit the nail on the head. I’d known for awhile that what I felt for Mark was more than just as a charge but I was determined to shove the feeling away.

“So I am right,” Llinos turned her way too bright green eyes on me. “You love him.”

I didn’t answer. I just grabbed my forgotten glass and downed the contents before nodding.

“What’s stopping you then? He is young but why sit here and watch other guys try to take him if you love him?”

“I’m not supposed ta love him. I’m supposed ta love someone else even if she is gone now,” I should end the conversation now. I should never had answered her to begin with. Damn fairies and their naturally friendly auras.

“But if she’s gone then why are you not allowed to love again?”

“Because it’s my fault she died,” I said lowly as I looked across the bar to where Mark had been sitting, only to find the fourteen year old gone.

Panic flooded me and I hopped up from the stool and started towards the door, not even bothering to say goodbye to Llinos. In my hurry I bumped into someone on their way to the bar and as I went to apologize quickly, I hit with a familiar smell,saw light blue hair, wings as white as snow and I was frozen. Then she was gone. I took a step in her direction, heeding to the need to talk to her. What stopped me and sent me running the other was a bolt of white hot pain searing through my bond with Mark.

I was rushed through crowd, pushing thoughts of the angel out of my mind as I emerged into the followed the trail to Mark. In the alleyway I found what I was looking for but the thing I had dreaded. The demon man had Mark pinned against the brick wall with his fangs deep in the flesh of the kid’s neck. Tears were flowing down Mark’s cheeks as he begged the man to let him go but the demon just covered his mouth with one clawed hand as the other one pulled at Mark’s shirt, ripping it in places as he barred the fourteen year old’s chest to the chilled night air. Mark whimpered in pain as the demon chuckled against his neck as his hands reached for Mark’s jeans. Mark tried to knee the guy in the groin but the demon pushed him farther against the wall, trapping him with his body before backhanding the boy. The ring the man was wearing cut into Mark’s cheek and blood trickled down his cheek before the demon licked it away with a grin.

All I could see was red as Mark’s wet brown eyes met my blue ones. I gathered up my power in my fist and charged. My power connected with the demon’s jaw and I felt blood splatter against my knuckles. He got up, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth before he came swinging at me. Fortunately for me, he wasn’t very graceful and I managed to dodge to the side putting me behind him and I grabbed his arm roughly, twisting and pulling up roughly until I felt his shoulder dislocate. I swept my leg under him as he fought against my hold and got him on his back on the ground where I began pounding at his face. Blood splattered my fists and arms but still I didn’t stop. I didn’t stop until Mark laid a shaking hand on my arm.

I didn’t look back at the mess I had made of the guy. I wasn’t even sure if he was alive but Mark was safe and that was what mattered. I reached out from where I was kneeling next to the guy and pulled Mark close, hugging him to my chest. Mark wordlessly wrapped his arms around my neck and I stood up, surprising the boy when I swung him up bridal style. I spread my wings and took off, not caring who saw. Mark and I didn’t speak at all on the way home and it wasn’t until I had sat him by the edge of the tub and was cleaning up the cut on his cheek with a damp washcloth that he spoke.

“There’s something wrong with us isn’t there?”

“What da ya mean by that,” I said as I dried off his cheek before putting a bandage across the cut.

“Aren’t angels and their charges supposed to trust each other? How come we don’t have enough trust in each other?”

I sighed and ran a hand through my hand.

“I trust ya Mark. Yer not the problem. I am. I expected ya to trust me and not tell ya anything. Ask me anything ya want and I will answer truthfully.”

He puzzled over it for a moment before looking up at me with those doe eyes and saying, “What happened to your last charge? You never talk about it but you always look so sad when I ask.”

“She died because of a mistake of my own. She was somewhere she shouldn’t have been and wouldn’t have been if I had been where I was supposed ta be. I promised myself I would never take another charge after her. I lost my faith that day. After her death the angel council elected to make her a guardian angel and she agreed to their request. After she became an angel, she came to me and told me to give the world another chance and give up on the past.” I finished and got up to walk out of the bathroom.

“You loved her.” Mark’s voice said softly. It wasn’t a question and I didn’t answer it.

I paused at the door and said, “I saw her tonight in the club. I chose ye over her tonight. That should prove that ya can trust me” My words weren’t malicious, but my thoughts were. I was questioning everything. What had this boy done to me? She was the most important thing to me and yet I gave up my one chance to talk to her away from the angels and I chose Mark.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys. I injured my hand and couldn't write for awhile and then things were busy at home and school and when I did finally pick it up I had to push myself through one of the worst writer's block I have ever had with a story but here it is now. (I may have also gotten Mass Effect Two and spent 20 hours over the course of three days beating it XD). This is actually chapters four and five combined because I felt neither chapter was long enough on its own.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and I hope it was worth the wait and the long intro!
> 
> I also apologize if the chapter four bit seems like it repeats itself. I was trying to depict just how chaotic Jack's thoughts are but I feel it may sound like I am saying the same thing over and over. But in the chapter five the actual septiplier finally begins *papyrus laugh*
> 
> (Sorry I finished Jack's Undertale playthrough a little while ago as well XD)
> 
> Also this goes without saying this story is occ a bit and also Mark is a kid in this and so would respond to things such as sexuality in the way a kid would and not as an adult would.

//x//

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin._   
_Don't mean I'm not a believer._   
_And major Tom will sing along._   
_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer_

I settled back into the familiar cushy comforter spread out on Mark's bed, crossing my arms under my head as I stared up at the off-white ceiling. This was a position I found myself in often when I had too much on my mind, surrounded by Mark's scent as the rain danced lightly across the roof, blanketing my thoughts in gentle sound, absorbing me into another world entirely. I was so far gone inside my own head that I didn't register the sound of the front door opening or the protesting creaks of the old staircase that marked the presence of someone ascending until Mark was already in the room, peeling off rain soaked clothes as he talked. The words didn't break through my reverie as much as they floated through my consciousness, making sense but not quite registering.

"Sorry I'm so late, Jack. I meant to be home sooner but I got caught up talking to Bailey." The fifteen year old said with a glance at me as he pulled on a white t-shirt he had pulled from the dresser.

Had he been late getting home from school? I hadn't noticed through my haze of thoughts, lost in a world I had created in my head to get away. Although that didn't help much when the thoughts could follow me into the depths of my mind, slowly driving me mad. I had known Mark for nine years and yet I was no closer to unraveling my thoughts as I was when I first met him. He had restored some of my faith in humanity and I could comfortably admit I loved him but the question that had been plaguing me for the past year was how much did I love him. Everyday seemed to make that question more complex, twisting my thoughts and jumbling everything in my mind, beginning to chip away at my carefully protected sanity. Did I love him enough to give my wings and turn my back on heaven like I was for her? The answer should have been clear. It should have been no because then that would mean that I hadn't turned my back on her, that the human memory of her and the memory of our intangible love would live on. But it wasn't a straight no. Answers are almost never that simple. There's always more, always a reason behind it.

"Hey Jack, are you even listening to me?" Mark"s voice shattered my thoughts, scattering them to the winds to plague me later. He waved his hand in front of my face while his eyebrows scrunched together.

I shook my head to clear the last of the lingering haze before replying to the young boy. "Sorry Mark, now wha were ya sayin?"

"I said that Bailey is coming over tomorrow and I don't think you should be here for her visit."

A mix of terrible anger and heart wrenching sadness rushed through my veins, boiling them and turning them ice cold at the same time. I had known the day was coming, the day when Mark would get interested in girls and get a girlfriend but I didn't want that day now. Or ever. I was selfish in the worst way. I didn't want to watch someone I loved fall in love even if I couldn't let myself have him, couldn't comb through the chaotic feelings Mark had conjured in me. Instead I pushed away and smiled.

"I'll go fer a fly. It's nice ta see ye with such a nice girl. Ya could have done worse," I lied through my teeth. It wasn't nice to see Mark with her, even after everything I had heard about her. I just wanted her gone and away from Mark but maybe she was a good thing. If Mark had someone maybe I could let him go and forget this tangle of thoughts. If he had someone else, I would never need to answer the question. I could forget him.

"I guess I could have done a lot worse for a second best friend than Bailey," Mark smiled as he sat down on the bed next to me before pulling a science textbook and dark binder out of his backpack followed by a pencil.

"Second best friend?"

"Well yeah. Your my best friend." Mark grinned brightly. "No one could take your place Jack."

"Yer not datin her?" It didn't seem to click in my brain, like some connection was missing.

"No, of course not. She's nice and all but Bailey isn't my type and I'm not her's. She likes girls." Mark said barely glancing up from his homework.

"Oh," I said feeling horrid relief rush through my body and I felt sick as I slid off the bed and walked over to the window. It would be so easy to escape right now, to just let everything go but I couldn't. Not when our bond would just pull me back into the confusion. I clutched the window sill as I watched the rain fall in heavy cascades with the scratching of Mark's pencil adding to the sound of the rain, calming my thoughts. I could figure this out. I could figure out how I felt and I could fix my clouded mind. I had time and I had a need to. That was all I needed.

"I asked Bailey a question earlier and I want to know your opinion too," Mark said hesitantly and I turned to look at him, waiting for him to continue.

Mark slowly put his homework down and placed his hands on his knees before looking up at me. "Do you think it's okay for someone to like girls and boys? I have friends that are gay and stuff but none of them like both like me. It doesn't sound right, Jack."

My heart stopped for a second as his words registered. I was truly being pushed to the limit. Mark liked guys as well and though that did not mean he liked every guy, it took away my straight argument in my head. I sighed and looked at Mark who was waiting for an answer.

"Of course it's okay Marky." I said smiling as I shook everything else away, pushing it to the back of my mind to focus on what mattered more: Mark. After that day Mark never really mentioned it again and nothing more really came out of it until a year later when Mark was sixteen.

/////

_They say before you start a war,_   
_You better know what you're fighting for._   
_Well, baby, you are all that I adore._   
_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

"You want WHAT?" I exclaimed as I stood up from the desk, the chair sliding back. Mark kept his eyes leveled at me, the brown eyes staring me down. Even after his bold request he didn't seemed deterred at all by my response. My body was shaking and my mind was reeling in a way it hadn't in awhile. I had put everything that had plagued me about how I felt to the side. It was easier to forget about it and just focus on what was best for Mark, what kept him safe and alive but with just a few definite words Mark was unraveling my limits, straining them close to breaking.

"You heard me Jack," Mark said as he Pushed his glasses up his nose and crossed his arms over his chest. "I am tried of being the only guy in my class who hasn't kissed anyone. I trust you and Inknow you won't tease me if I'm not any good so like I said already; I want you to kiss me."

I tried to form an answer, to explain even one of the many reasons angels couldn't get involved with their charges, but my mouth refused to work properly and actually form the words stuck in my throat. He wasn't really asking for me to get involved with him and just wanted to get his first kiss out of the way, which could be smoothed over to the council with a few words but I couldn't kiss him. I could love him from afar but doing something about it would be more than I ever did for her, even if that was because she didn't want me to give up everything for her. This would cross the line I had drawn.

"God damn it. Stop thinking, " The sixteen year old growled as his fingers twisted into the collar of my white shirt to pull me down as he crashed his lips into mine. There wasn't anything pretty or fairy-taleesque about it and was just an uncomfortable mess of two sets of too dry lips and clack of teeth against each other, but at the same no other kiss could really stand up to it because this was Mark. This was someone I loved. Still I tried to resist the kiss, not giving in meant this was againt my will and out of my control but then I was gone as Mark began to move his lips in gently in feather light caresses. It was nothing overly spetacular but it shattered the wall I had spent the last year and a half building up between us.

My arms wrapped around his waist to pull him closer, eliminating the space between us, pressing oir chests together as I kissed him back, drawing him into a longer sweeter kiss that had me feeling just a bit to far on the side of light headed. Mark wrapped his arms around my neck as he leaned into the kiss, the action pressing more of his warm body into mine and I wanted more and more of this boy. I was like an addict getting his fix.

Teeth scrapped lightly aross my bottom lip and I retaliated by nipping his before sucking lightly at the reddened lip. Mark made a chocked little noise in response, his finger tangling tightly into my hair as he pressed impossibly closer, his mouth falling away from mine with a little gasp. This should have been the end of it. Mark only wanted to get his first kiss out of the way, nothing more than that and here I was taking what I wanted. I was pushing my luck, my amazing luck. Irish luck indeed because we were kissing again and he was whining and moaning into my mouth. My hand fell to the small of his back and the back of his head as I ravaged every nook and cranny of his mouth, drinking down his little gasps.

I hadn't even realized we were moving until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell away to the mattress. The boy looked up at me with kiss swollen lips and dilated pupils, his breath coming in pants. It hit me then what I was doing, what I was wanting to do, to a minor. To Mark and I felt sick. I had taken advantage of someone who trusted me with his life. I had that trust and now I had to get away.

I turned to the quickest escape: the open window andnlept out. My wings caught the updraft and I raced off. Images of him spread like that, flushed and aroused because of me, for me, danced tantalizingly through my head. I felt sick again at the tingles of arousal it brought with it. Could I ever face him again? I wouldn't blame if he hated me. I hated me at the moment.

///

*whispers* Mark totally forgives him cause he totally wanted Jack xD

Hope you guys enjoyed and sorry I had to leave it off like I did and unfortunately since this story time skips, you won't actually get to read the scen where he goes back to mark's house but it will be discussed in the next chapter and if enough of you want me to, I will write a little extra of the actual scene :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super late. I took a break from this for a few weeks and then that got extended cause of my new relationship and I wanted nothing but to spend time with her and still want nothing more and then I had school to deal with so yeah this took awhile to finally get posted.
> 
> Some of this was written at three in the morning and none of it was proofread so it probably is not my best but I wanted to finally get it out to you guys so I hope you enjoy it regardless. :)
> 
> In this chapter I decided to make it more humorous than angsty cause we have had a bit to much of that.
> 
> Thank you guys for all your comments and support! You guys have kept me going with this story so big virtual hugs!!!!

_ I'm an angel with a shotgun, _

_ Fighting 'til the war's won, _

_ I don't care if heaven won't take me back. _

_ I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. _

_ Don't you know you're everything I have? _

_ And I wanna live, not just survive tonight. _

The bedroom door creaked slowly open on it’s poorly oiled hinges, startling me while I was seated at Mark’s desk and playing Minecraft to pass the time. I was startled enough that I jumped in the seat catching my foot on the desk chair and toppling me to the carpeted floor. A shadow loomed over me and I found myself staring up at Mark, a very wet and too bare Mark, fresh from the shower who only had a white towel hanging off his hips and I felt my tongue try to find a hiding spot in my throat to keep me from physically drooling.

It had been just about a month since the kissing incident and things were somewhat back to normal. It had taken me awhile to return to Mark’s house and the sixteen year old had already fallen asleep but he had left his window open for me to fly in. For the first time in a long time, I hadn’t slept that night curled up in Mark’s bed and had instead kept vigil at his desk. I hadn’t slept at all since then, refusing Mark’s insistence that I could still sleep in his bed, giving the excuse that being an angel I did not need that much sleep and as true as that was, Mark knew something was up since I had spent every night for years sleeping at his side. Mark was acting like everything was the same and maybe it was in his eyes. We had never gotten around to talking it out so I can only guess that the kiss was just Mark testing the waters and using me as experimentation since I was ‘safe’ in his eyes.

The kiss however had shattered my carefully and meticulously built walls and I found myself back on square one with dealing with my attraction to Mark; the main difference being now I knew how he tasted when I kissed him deeply, the places to press my fingers that would have him shivering in my arms, and it was ultimately maddening. I tried my damnedest to keep  _ her _ at the forefront of my mind, but most days with Mark around I almost forgot she even existed. Mark was all I saw and all I wanted, but everything I couldn’t have.

Mark shook his head down at me and offered me his hand to help me up. I didn’t take it, scared of what I might do to him now if I got to close to him. These days our friendship was strained almost to a point it couldn’t be called a friendship and I was the one making it so. It hurt to be around him and making our relationship professional again was the only true way to pretend that I could do without him. Instead of taking his hand, I grabbed onto the sturdy desk to haul myself to my feet before righting the chair and sitting back in front of the computer. I kept my back to Mark, signalling to him that he could get dressed and I wouldn’t pay attention, as much as I might want to.

Instead of the sound of the drawers on his dresser opening and closing as he got out clothes, I heard nothing as I resumed the game I wasn’t to interested in when my new found human obsession was in the room in nothing but a towel. I was so focused on trying to ignore him that when his still wet hands pressed into my shoulders, I almost jumped out of my chair again.

“You’re so tense Jackkk,” Mark drawled in my ear and I found myself shivering despite trying to restrain myself. ‘You should let me give you a massage.”

I opened my mouth, the no already on my tongue when his fingers dug in just right and I gasped instead. I could feel his mouth turning up into a smirk against my ear as his hands dug into my shoulders, working at the tense muscles and dipping down to stroke along the top of my sensitive wings. With his hands he slowly unraveled my stress, making me pliable under his palms, like putty. I fell into the soothing rhythm of the massage, not noticing anything until a warm wet weight was sliding into my lap and a hand was sliding along my chest.

My eyes snapped open to find Mark straddling my waist, his hands sliding along my chest and he kneaded his hands into my chest. His towel had slipped down his waist, exposing more of that smooth, naturally tanned skin and the v-line and a spare line of hair along his navel leading a path down to what I knew he had hidden under that towel. My hands were twitching to touch him, to remove the towel separating me from Mark’s naked and ravish the young boy. The sixteen year old kept the same expression in his brown eyes leveled at me; a look of innocence as his hands soothed along my arms and stomach. A low growl was rising in my chest and I grabbed his upper arms, pushing him off my lap instead of pulling him closer like everything was screaming I do.

The young boy looked up at me from the floor with a hurt expression but I was already getting out of the chair and heading downstairs to escape the house. The window had been locked and closed since the night I left after the kiss.

/////(One Month Later)/////

I gulped loudly, trying to focus on the book in my hands but Mark was making that difficult. He was leveling me with  _ this  _ look that made my blood boil and my hands itch, as his hands slid down his chest slowly and grabbed the hem of his form fitting black t-shirt. Since the massaging incident, Mark had blatantly been trying to seduce me or at least that’s what it seemed like. The sixteen year old in question winked as his shirt slid over his head, exposing his chest to my hungry eyes.

Whatever Mark was doing, I still couldn’t take advantage of him. It wasn’t really me he wanted. He was just a kid who was sexually frustrated and I was near and unfortunately intrested. Mark leveled lidded beautiful brown eyes at me as his fingers popped the button on his jeans.

I groaned and pulled my knees up, burying my face back into my book, trying to ignore the boy.

/////(Two Months Later)/////

I woke that morning to soft lips pressed against mine and my first reaction was to capture those soft lips in mine, sucking on the bottom one lightly. A hand slid through my hair, angling my head just a bit to deepen the kiss and I went with it.

A warm weight slipped into my lap again as the lips pulled back to take a breath hotly against my damp lips. My eyes slid open slowly to find Mark perched in my lap with flushed cheeks and lidded eyes. In a second my brain caught up and I was pushing the boy away. He pouted and I just sighed.

I need to stop falling asleep to the sound of Mark sleeping.

/////(Four Months Later)/////

I knew I shouldn’t have taken Mark up on the offer to start sleeping in his bed again but more often than not, I ended up falling asleep to the soothing sound of Mark’s sleeping and the desk chair I spent my nights in, was beginning to hurt my back so Mark’s bed would have to do and I was sure I could keep my hands off him. The newly seventeen year old had been straining my ability to hold back, but now  _ this _ was impossible to ignore.

I had fallen into sleep’s arms easily but Mark had woken me up with his face pressed into my throat, hot breath exhaling across my neck. At first I thought the other was asleep but when I cracked open an eye to peer down at him, I found quite the shock. The boy’s eyes were screwed shut and a flush was high on his cheeks as a little moan fell from his parted lips.

No it couldn't be what I thought it was, my brain yelled at me running me through all the possible scenarios that didn’t involve sexual acts but that was cut off quickly when a leg slid over my legs and a clothed erection pressed against my upper thigh, grinding in a slow circle. My eyes widened and thankfully my brain was too busy struggling to keep up for me to want to grab at him and pin his body to the mattress and fuck him senseless.

Mark’s hand slid slow down his body, slipping into his shorts as he rutted against my thigh. As his hand gripped his hard cock and began to stroke, his head fell so his lips were pressing against my collarbone as he whimpered, teeth scraping lightly across my skin. I dug my fingers into the bed sheets as Mark made the prettiest sound in his throat, rolling his hips against my clothed thigh with quick, purposeful motions.

As his hips rolled against my thigh and his hand worked himself closer and closer to completion, noises falling from his mouth as he pushed his shorts down his thigh so his bare dick pressed against me with his every movement. The sounds alone was making it almost impossible to stay still but I wasn’t going to let myself succumb to my desires. I couldn’t no matter how he acted or how sexy he was like this.

As I fought my urges to take him as much as I could, Mark found his release with a muted moan of my own name against my collarbone. The teenager rolled over, grabbing a box of tissues and cleaning himself up before collapsing back on the bed, back faced away from me.

I waited a few minutes before turning away from him with a slow exhale. Mark was going to be the death of me, I thought darkly as my hand slid down my body to palm myself through my jeans.

/////(A Year Later)//////

Not much had changed over the course of a year between me and Mark. My desires hadn’t lessened and the now eighteen year old hadn’t stopped his actions which was what led to where we were now.

“I have no idea what you mean,” Mark said as he pulled a shirt on with a glance towards where I was sitting on his bed, my head in my hands.

“Yes ya do. But Mark yer to young ta know what’cha want and when ya do realize it, I’m not going ta be it,” I said peering at him through my fingers.

“I’m not that young Jack. I am almost nineteen and pretty sure I know when I want someone or not. Did you think that all that ‘kiss me cause I don’t want to be the only one not kissed’ shit was real? Hell no. I just needed an excuse to kiss you,” Mark confidently stated as he slid onto the bed next to me, grabbing my hands and removing them from my face. “Why can’t you accept that,” The younger leaned forward with those words, pressing his lips softly against mine.

I pushed him away with the words, “I’ll make ya a deal. Wait a year and if ya still want me then, ya can have me.” The words hurt my throat to push them out but I couldn’t let him do this. He wasn’t a kid anymore but I just couldn’t let myself have him. He was too pure, too perfect, too Mark for me to touch and ruin him.

Mark shook his head, “Fine Jack. If that’s what it will take to prove that I want you and only you.”

The younger stood up and grabbed his phone from the bedside table before turning to me, “I have to go meet with Bailey and her girlfriend Sarah. You are coming along right?”

We had already figured out that neither of the girls could see me when I was cloaked so I could do my job around them and keep Mark safe but instead of following after the eighteen year old, I shook my head. “I will catch up. Ye can go on ahead.”

I regretted those words later when my whole world began to crack in two because once again I wasn’t where I was supposed to be and someone got hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I would say that I will try to get the chapter in a week but let's face it. Life is going to get in my way and it's going to be another two to three weeks before this updates. Sorry guys but I will try my hardest especially since I ended like that. Also in the next chapter you finally get to meet 'her'. And please excuse my attempt at the sexyish scene. I am just beginning to get used to using dick and cock in a story XD


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no timeskip this time from the last chapter. Also I'm sorry about this being late and way to short. This chapter just really didn't want to be posted if all the technical difficulties I had are any indication. And then I lost the last page I needed to type up cause that's the story of my life. Also at the time I wrote the first part of this I was working on another fanfiction (not septiplier) that focused on soulmates and some of that got incorporated into this... oops.

**_Oh, Oh whoa whoa, oh whoa_ **   
**_I'm an angel with a shotgun_ **   
**_Fighting til the war's won_ **   
**_I don't care if heaven won't take me bac_ ** _k_

My hand was on the doorknob when it hit me like a sack of bricks, excruciating pain shooting from my bond mark and searing it's way through my senses frying everything it touched. Stabbing white hot pain sent me crashing to my knees onto the thankfully carpeted floor. I could barely think but I knew I was yelling; screaming, begging for it not to happen again. Not again. I couldn't lose him too. Hot tears rolled down my face as my vision became spotted with black and I didn't have the breath to yell. My body slumped forward as I lost consciousness.

When I woke again,  the house was eerily silent and the sun was just beginning to sink on the horizon. I groaned loudly as I forced myself onto my knees, bones protesting as an ache set it. I collapsed onto my side before flopping onto my back, wings spread so as not to crush them under my weight.  Gingerly I held my head, cradling and rubbing in an attempt to sooth the throbbing headache. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong as I forced myself into a sitting position and dropped my hands into my lap. It was then I noticed it. The normally pristine white embossed wing on my right hand, the twin bond mark to Mark's, was now a deep, ugly, red-black color, veins of it spidering along my hand, up my wrist and the beginning of my forearm.

I was up in a second, headache replaced by sheer panic, and reached out instantly with my power. I sought him out, grabbing onto the thin white string, now stained red, that connected me to him through our souls, following the rope and hoping I would find something that could still be saved at the end. 

The heartbeat was faint but it was there and while that didn't bring much relief to me, it was enough to calm my racing heart. He was alive and breathing for now but I needed to get to him and fast.

I wrenched the window open and threw my body out into the wind, my wings spreading to catch the up draft as I quickly cloaked myself. Once I was up high in the clouds, I let my cloaking fall away and closed my eyes, seeking out Mark's location.

It wasn't too hard to locate him, it never had been and without wasting another second, I was off in the direction of his heartbeat still beating to me through our soul bond. I focused on that as the wind carried me along my way. As long as I could still feel that heartbeat, I could tell myself everything was okay.

The bond led me to the local hospital and suddenly I didn't feel so great. I had nothing against hospitals normally but looking at it brought me back to her death; the sound of her heart monitor slowing to a stop, her hair spread across the pillow, her skin too pale to create much contrast against the white sheets, her last smile to her parents. I couldn't see Mark like that. I couldn't lose him but I swallowed the fear down and flew up to window the bond led me too.

The young man I had come to care for so dearly was hooked up to so many wires and tubes, his face a battered and bloody mess, unconscious as his mom cried silently with her hand clamped tightly in his unresponsive one.

The sight swirled emotions in me; hatred at myself for not being there when I should have been, soul crushing sadness, a bitterness at the world for forcing this on me again. As the tears both anger and sadness, welled up in my eyes, there was movement behind me as air was disturbed.

I turned in time to see a black converse shoe disappear above me and the flash of snow white wings as I looked up before the angel ducked onto the roof. Without a second thought I followed. If it was who I thought it then I needed the talk. If it was an angel coming to take Mark's soul then I would fight them tooth and nail to keep that beautiful boy alive.

I alighted on the roof with no sound but she turned to me just the same, her jeaned legs fitting themselves under her as she settled into a comfortable sitting position. Signe smiled, pushing a strand of blue angel hair from her eyes and gesturing to the spot next to her but n that moment, looking at her face and smile that used to send butterflies flying didn't anymore. I didn't sit down like I would have even a year ago. If anything her smile widened.

"I didn't come here for his soul this time," Signe said as she stood up. "I came for you. You're ready Jack."

"Ready fer what?"

"To finally admit you can let me. To finally accept him."

I didn't speak, only watched her as she moved closer. I did love him. I knew that. I had accepted that but to finally say it out loud would make it to real. It would be giving up everything that had kept me sane before him. It would be giving him the power to destroy me from the inside out.

"Say it Jack. It's okay. He won't hurt you."

I took a shaky breath before exhaling on what could only be described as a  sob, the words falling like a whisper from my lips, "I love him."

Signe's arms were around me in a second, her embrace warm and calming and I hung on for dear life, the enormity of it all washing over me and threatening to knock me to my knees.

"Thank you," She whispered, her lips brushing softly against my cheek before she pulled away. "Go get him now."

I smiled softly and kissed her forehead softly before turning and diving down to the window to Mark's room, already feeling lighter.

Mark was already awake, sitting up and conversing with his mom like nothing had happened. Like I hadn't almost lost him. With barely a tap on the window, Mark turned to me, a bright grin spreading across his face before he turned to his mom and said something to her that I couldn't hear through the glass. She smiled and crossed to the window, sliding it open before asking him if there was anything else he wanted.

Mark just shook his head and urged his parents to go get some food. I barely paid attention even as they left the room, my only thing in focus seemed to be Mark and that bright smile.

The next thing I knew I was in his arms, cradling his head to my chest as hot tears ran down my face.

"It's okay Jack. I'm here. I'm alive."

My fingers carded through his hair as he wrapped his arms around my middle and I breathed like this was the first time I had used in my lungs in years. Everything seemed new and bright, and all my guilt was gone, replaced by only relief and happiness.

"Yes you are," I breathed softly as though I was in the presence of my miracle and in a way I suppose I was but I was finally at ease. Content in the arms of the young man who had taught me how to love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You finally got to meet the mysterious her! Although seriously it's not overly surprising who it was. I felt a little guilty adding her at first but I feel like it's not so bad since I feel like I treated her character with respect. Also Signe and Jack are adorable and nobody can convince me otherwise.
> 
> I swear the whole time I was writing this I was listening to I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith on repeat. Hopefully the next chapter will be quicker.
> 
> Next chapter is the long awaited smut chapter! And then I just have an epilogue left.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly no actual smut like i orignally planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse for how late this is, I just lost inspiration. I wanted to add smut to this but I'm not used to writing in first person or this style anymore so it just felt super stilted so I cut the chapter short. I feel like this is probably super lack luster and not worth the wait but I don't plan on there being much wait for the next chapter which will be the epilogue and I'm switching it to third person for the epilogue to make it sound better and more worth the read then this chapter of not good.

_ I'm an angel with a shotgun, _ _   
_ _ Fighting 'til the war's won, _ _   
_ _ I don't care if heaven won't take me back. _ _   
_ _ I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. _ _   
_ _ Don't you know you're everything I have? _ _   
_ _ (I'm an angel with a shotgun) _ _   
_ _ And I want to live, not just survive _ _   
_ _ (Live, not just survive) _ _   
_ _ And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight. _ __   
  


 

The late evening sunlight streamed softly through the parted curtains and spilled across my bare back, warming my wings and making them become lax and spread across the bed as I sighed in content, burying my face into the pillow that still smelled of Mark who had slept in the very spot the night before. The house felt too quiet and lonely after Mark left for work in the early morning, leaving the house silent and empty since he rented and moved to his own apartment not long after his nineteenth birthday so there wasn’t even the soft chatter of his mother downstairs or his father loud booming chuckles and really nothing interesting to do and since Mark had requested that I not accompany him to work since it was only a short walk from his apartment despite my protests and wary thoughts at first. I slept most of the day away curled into the left over warmth in Mark’s bed.

 

I smiled softly into the pillow, still shaking off the dregs of sleep when I heard the door open, the clink of keys hitting the table, and the footsteps making their way towards the bedroom. The door swung open soundlessly on well oiled hinges but I didn’t turn my head or even move as I heard Mark toe his shoes off and felt the edge of the bed dip as he joined me on the bed, forced to the end from all room my wings took up, especially all spread out in their full glory as they were.

 

Cold fingers, nipped from the fall chill outside, silently traced traced up my bare spine, tracing every bump, making me shiver and goosebumps break out across my skin. Mark’s weight shifted next to me and I expected to feel him burrowing under my wing, cold nose pressing familiarly into my throat like usual as he tried to warm himself up a little. Instead I felt warm, heavy weight settling over the back of my thighs as quickly heating hands dropped to my hips. I tensed under his hands, not knowing what he planned.

 

While our relationship had taken on a more romantic aspect to it since I’d almost lost him, there had been boundaries put up, mostly by myself and nothing had gone beyond kisses and maybe the occasional grope. It wasn’t that sex was something I was foreign to or that I was unsure Mark was ready, it was more that I was afraid of what would follow. I would lose my wings, I would be denounced by the angels more than they already denounced me, I would be banished from heaven. And worse I may never see Mark again and they could erase every memory he had of me. Of us. I had been an angel a long time and I’d seen what heaven had had to offer and after centuries maybe it was time for an adventure, time to change things up a little bit.

 

Mark’s hands smoothed across my hips and up my back to rest just below the small feathers resting along the line of my spine before leaning forward, trailing hot breath up my spine to rest just below my ear, sending a shiver through me. His lips traced the shell of my ear as he whispered the words “Just let me touch you a little bit, please.” I nodded quickly and let out a short yes just in case he wanted a verbal answer.

 

I shifted weight to my elbows and started to push myself up to roll over but Mark stopped me with a hand between my shoulder blades, pushing me back flat against the pillows and I went without question, only flashing him a glance over my shoulder. He simply answered with a bright grin as his hand fell back to where it had been resting as the man shifted his weight on my thighs.

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

I let my eyes slid shut without question, letting my breathing even out and the darkness envelop me, letting him take the reins for now. I knew he would never and could never actually hurt me so this was safe, this was calming with only the sound of the evening bustle outside and the soft sounds of both mine and Mark’s breathing.

 

The first touch of light fingers trailing over the snow white crest of my right wing made me gasp into the pillow as a shiver racked my body, my wings flexing and twitching, but whether it was towards or away from his curious fingers I couldn’t tell. I’d rarely ever let someone touch my wings and for good reason. While some of my other senses had been dulled as the centuries passed, my wings only seemed to become more sensitive, reacting to even the slightest gust of air or the softest of touches. It made my flying smoother and precise as though I’d always had them but it made cleaning them a bitch.

 

I could almost feel the smile on his face as his fingers grew more sure, more bold, running along the top before falling down to trace each feather from root to tip. I found it hard to stay still, my whole body fighting over wanting to get further away or get closer and without even noticing it, Mark’s name had slipped from my lips in a plea. A plea for what I didn’t know.

 

With one hand anchored in my light gray primaries, not quite pulling but keeping a loose hold over two of the feathers, I felt him lean forward, lips resting against the side of my throat as his other hand dropped to the skin of my waist. Fingertips trailed blindingly hot over the strip of skin just over the waistband of my jeans and I bit my lip, feeling like an inexperienced teenager despite being much the opposite.

 

Hands grabbed my waist, easing me up onto my knees before turning me around to avoid any damage or crushing to my wings. As soon as I was back against the pillows, Mark was kissing me. Fingers tangled into my hair, tugging softly as teeth nipped at my lips, pulling the softest whine from me as my mouth opened willingly to him. Everything with Mark always seemed to have that irresistible pull to it and never dull, making me fall into the kiss as I did every time.

 

As his tongue slid against mine, his fingers dropped to my waistband, grabbing and pulling my hips up into his lap while pushing my head and shoulders further against the headboard, pinning me in place as he rolled his hips.

 

His lips trailed along my jaw and down my neck, nipping just hard enough on my throat to pull a gasp out. His hands pulled at my jeans and thumbs dipper to stroke at the skin below as his teeth nipped my earlobe before he spoke, low and already husky.

 

“I want you," His breath fanned hot into the crook of my neck before sucking a purpling mark, "I wanna ride you.”

 

“Hell yes,” were the only words I could manage to pant out as his teeth scrapped my collar bone. 

 

~~~~~~

 

As I closed my eyes later that night, Mark already dosing softly on my chest with the blankets pulled up to his chin, I heard a soft wingbeat outside the window before the latch clicked open.

  
They had come for me after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if you made it to the end of this mess then I hope somehow you got something out of this slop of a chapter and can look forward to the epilogue . Also I did scan over the previous chapters but didn't fully read it so I could have accidently retconned something accidentally.
> 
> The idea is that angel's aren't forced to a life without sex but they can't have anything with the person they are guarding. Not sure if I ever made that clear before or if this is a thing I accidentally changed. Oh well


End file.
